Fugue of Rain
by Ashley Collins
Summary: Once upon a time, they met each other and encoutered to find out their emotions on each other. The rhyme of rain sounded so gentle, like the rain in London, chilling, but gentle. Cities Personification contains, WDC, NY & London as main character.
1. Chapter 1 Rainy day

Arthur's note: This is a translated version for a novel originally wrote in Chinese, and I am the translator. The right of translation released by sakuraumeno, the original arthor.

Fugue of Rain

Main Characters-

London: Eton Kirkland, 168cm, Virgo. Light nut-brown hair, jasper eyes. He usually wear monocle on his left eye because his ineffective vision ("The City of Fog" is his well-known title, isn't he?). He is actually older than Arthur, although his baby face looks younger.

In short, Eton is a polished English gentleman, behaves distantly but soft sense in mind, and he is a stickle for neatness. He acts as a good servant, is the chef secretary and intendant of Arthur. His remarkable feature is using ironic expression to point out actual meaning of other people's polite formulas.

It is a common sense that Eton and York are having an affair, but...It appears Eton dislike Alfred (since he grabs Arthur's attention). He tries to avoid to offer a direct reply to James's loving statement in a fairly natural way (?), but it seems that Eton doesn't totally afraid of getting close to James since realizes his sentiment. Anyway, if they drive him too much to admit his emotion in return, Eton would be flushed with unusual behaviors (to sum up, his distinguish character is tsundere - he is extremely opposite to be straightforward about emotional affairs). Eton is obviously insensitive; either for his own emotion or others' feeling on him...Otherwise, he wouldn't fail to recognize York's sentiment during hundreds of years...

Washington D.C.: James. DC. Jones, 182cm, Scorpius. He was born in 1791, on the purpose of being capital city of the US, thus even actually a younger one, he grows up so quick and looks mature for his age (or even looks old?). He hair is light blond, with a ponytail like the founding father, and his eyes are marine blue. A crop of his hair symbolizes Washington Monument, which is called Ahoge acts as a signal of his feeling. A chain lies around his neck, with a mini photo of the founding father in a silver oval pendant. James has a passion for hardworking, which differs from Alfred's attitude on it. Besides, he is much more conscientious than the former, always needs to deal with odds and ends of accidents arose by Alfred. James usually turns to his dark side when at work or having Eton in sight, and he has been courting Eton with indomitable spirit since they first met. His desire to possess is extremely high, and he is so jealous that his elder brother York can maintain a relationship of being brother cities with London spontaneously.

New York: York. N. Jones, 178cm, Aries. Shiny blond hair, cerulean eyes. York is a man of cheerful temper, and usually wearing fashionable dresses. He seems like an undisciplined one, but he is actually an effective officer when at work. York looks younger than James, however he was born at the same time with Alfred. He used to be Eton's younger brother in the past, however they still maintain a special relationship of being brother cities. York is fond of being with Eton, but he also doesn't willing to be ruled by someone or something, so he always acts as if he doesn't care about anything. Actually, his emotion on Eton is far more than brother love, but it appears that Eton is the only one fails to notice it.

Chapter I Rainy Day

Eton side

Eton/Arthur/Roman

I had always been with Arthur, ever since we met. I had no recollection of the days and years before that. It was happened in distant past, a man called Roman came to me, named me as Londinium - it seemed a little bit mouthful now. Roman said that he would offered me all the wonderful stuff in the world while touching my hair, but he vanished someday - hundreds of years after the day we met - without a word or even a premonition, as other cities or nations I had ever met. He had showed bustling ships to me at ports, told me that everything is in our hands. Roman smiled while stooping to look at me. The smile on his face, which was carved by the hardship of life he endured, was extremely bright.

"Londinium, you'll become one of the strongest cities all over the world, those are just beginning…" He said to me.

However, Roman suddenly disappeared, even before his words ended, I couldn't find him anywhere and his Romans lived in my city also vanished one night, as if they weren't even existed.

I stood lonely on the port, while watching my home that was not anyone there, and realized…

It appeared that I was abandoned.

After a not-so-long period -actually I didn't own a clear sense on time- I met 'him'. Seems as a kid, he stood on the grassland, with uncontrolled shake due to the strong wind. I noticed from his obstinacy eyes that he obviously guarded against everything. The verdant eyes shined as if it covers every island of the kingdom.

How gorgeous the color was.

I've already grown to my 'teenager' period and realized my responsibility gradually during my solo journey enormous of years. Hence, I understood that the charming green symbolized our relationship of being family members. Unpredictable warmth arose when I ensure his identification accordingly.

I lifted his left hand onto my forehead while kneeling in front of him.

"You shall be my lord now, and I promises to be with you till the day I passed away."

The child's verdant eyes opened wildly while shedding tears. The pure liquid landed on my forehead, tip of nose, then on lips. That was the first time I tasted tears, which was salty and slightly bitter.

I tried to dry his eyes by touching his face, and wiped tears from his cheeks. He seemed to be a tearful child since I couldn't stop it.

"Do not cry…"

"…You're crying, too."

If he didn't mention, I might not even notice it. I never dropped tears before, even didn't when Roman abandoned me.

"…Arthur Kirkland, that's my name."

"Someone titled me as Londinium, but no one call the name for long…"

"Then I names you as London." Arthur smiled with crystal clear tears and said to me, '"we are a family from now."

I embraced him tightly, and felt that his body still shivered in my arms. We snuggled and kept being with each other during the following thousands of years.

All I wondered was a family, which would not abandon me anymore.

Arthur, you might have the same sense as well, I thought so.

Arthur became much more stronger during hundreds of years, he sailed across seas and oceans, whether in sight or out of sight, even occurred great bloodshed with twilling. People can only observe decisive and cold-blooded spirit that unbreakably shined in his verdant eyes. Arthur collected trophies by defeating rivals everywhere. He was proved to be an inborn conquer, and titled to be the overlord among seas.

I had been accompanying him all along, seeing all his loneliness and struggles. Deep in the heart of Arthur, there was his born loneliness, which was as natural as the rainy days in this country - chilly and pitiful, but we could only endure them. This loneliness was a burden that he had to bear all on his own. No one else could free him from this burden, and I was no exception.

In order to 'against' the loneliness, Arthur brought so many children to home, they were full of house at peak time. However, they all left us eventually as if it was a dream. When they brought back their lands when returned, the so-called 'sun-never-set' glory of Great Britain apparently eliminated afterwards.

One of those children was unique, and he was the one had been taken to Arthur's heart. Hence, he forked his leave as the deepest hurt for Arthur. Impacts of the unforgettable 'betray' that invaded into Arthur's mind gradually, like the chilling rain in London, without any blocks, although it seemed to be ended in that rainy day.

Arthur always sat besides the picture window in his living room and sensed the rhyme of rain. It nearly became daily route after the war ended. The misty rain appeared to take his attention; he would fall into sleep on sofa soon accordingly. Tear stains could be found on his face, which was slighter than feather, at the time I laid a blanket on him.

However, Arthur couldn't sleep peacefully, his frown eyebrows indicated that how nightmares troubled him, and those awful dreams never fade away even I touched his forehead. I felt helplessness while looking at him. The only thing I could do was staying besides him all day with his loneliness in sight, due to the understanding that I could do nothing for him.

-Arthur, I always though of a child who was lost and failed to find the way home, and there was no difference in between. Even you were the one established a family for all of us.

How could I tell you, I, and other family members, we wouldn't leave you.

I was listening the rhyme of rain beside sleepy Arthur.

CH1 Rainy day –END-

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Christmas Present

-2- Christmas Presents

James/York/Eton

Eton met that man after twenty-three years of knowing his birth.

In early May of 1813, instead of showing summer-like atmosphere, it was as chilled as normal in late Spring. An ancientry house in London has appeared footsteps orderly.

"Arthur, it seems that you get up so early today." The man named Arthur was a blond, and he nod as a greeting to his secretary and intendant that stood behind him.

"Morning, I plans to attend a multilateral negotiation." Arthur answered while pressing grim of his top hat.

"Affairs about Kingston and York?" Eton asked with positive tone.

"Of course. By the way, would you like to come with me? We have a special guest there." Seems like recognized something in his mind, Arthur asked with inexplicit smile.

Who will be such 'special'? Noticed those politicians whispered to each other, Eton felt uncomfortable weightiness in meeting room made him uncomfortable.

"Does Alfred really know what means to be himself?" Arthur said sneeringly and held his robs with both hands, "he already planed to invade his own brother no later than 4o years after his independence."

"Does Mr. Matthew Williams come here today?" Eton asked in a low voice.

"He wouldn't come, the conflagration destroyed York made him could not even have a rest. Besides, I don't think he'd like to meet his ingratitude brother. Don't you think so, Mr. Jones?" His voice rose pointedly when last sentence raised, the clop-clop behind them stopped in the meantime. Arthur sat still even without giving a glance. Eton stood up politely and half rose himself slightly to the one that stood behind them.

"Morning, Mr. Jones."

"Oh? Don't you always thought yourself as a gentleman, Mr. United Kingdom? But you even didn't greet a real hero like me."

"Let me be clear, you might be the only one who was unqualified to said so, Mr. Jones!" Arthur said ironically while raising his lips, "you should be ashamed for your actions to invade Matthew's home at the moment. I can only advise you, a self-titled 'Hero', back to your home immediately to look at your greedy face via mirror."

Come on, it started again.

Eton frustrated for it from the bottom of his heart. What the hell the two couldn't stop quarrelling with each other whenever they met.

"Ah ha-ha, I believe Matthew could understand my painstaking eventually."

"You mean your so-called 'painstaking' includes burning down Parliament House and other buildings in York, and made those residents who live in the Frigid Zone homeless?" Arthur said ironically with left eyebrow raised.

"I curses you death, Mr. United Kingdom." Alfred raised his lips with a false smile. Arthur only frown his eyebrows when heard it.

Eton felt meaningless for their endless childish interactions, since he lived much longer than the two. However, the war the US launched was actually impolite for both of them, thus the extra burden came with it made them should deal with the wars launched by Napoleon while paying attention to Canada.

"In short, we will settle down all the deals in negotiation." Quitting from dispute, Arthur felt tired to continue it with the younger nation, and Alfred decided to do so as well. He then noticed Eton stood nearby.

"You haven't met 'him' yet, have you?" Even without waiting for Eton's response, Alfred waved hands expressly as a signal. Then one man was coming to them accordingly after stopping a little while at the door.

Eton couldn't see the man clearly because the inadequate light and blurred vision of his left eye. The space around the man obviously frozen, step by step, which was along with his moves. Eton felt himself frozen sooner after as well, he was even breathless.

- How scared…

Eton met numerous of people behaves distinctly during his lifetime, but this was the first time he felt so frighten.

He automatically stepped back while grabbing his cuffs of coat tightly. The man had already stood besides Alfred – that meant just in front of him – his appearance shaped clearly at the moment since sunlight came from windows nearby.

The tall man's hair was light blonde with a string to put all hair at back freely. His eyes were marine blue, as if it would drown others into them. He looked delighted, and similar to Alfred that stood besides him. The man stared Eton firmly and smiled in an unusual way, as if he'd already know all the thoughts arose in his mind.

Without waiting for others, he gave his right hand and said with smile, "London, nice to meet you, I'm Washington D.C."

Eton shivered slightly when heard it, even the man's voice seemed to be gentle and graceful. In order to being polite, he unwillingly shook hands with the man by his left hand. Eton then recognized one flash in the man's eyes -

That was the flash when carnivore met its prey.

Eton pulled a chair and sat besides Arthur when the meeting was going to commerce. Arthur found that his ever-calm assistant paled and looked frighten.

"Eton, what's the matter?"

"I…no, nothing at all."

"You're shivering, what happened?" Arthur asked in a serious tone.

"I was…" Uncontrolled observing that the man sat in opposite, Eton felt difficult to say that he was frightened by the man's vigour.

Arthur got the point when he also saw that man following Eton.

"I met the kid once when he was just born. It was unbelievable he already grown to his 'adult' period during the twenty-three years. We may say it is a uncontrolled situation since he was designed to be capital of his nation."

It was true they all know that nations or cities required hundreds of years to shape their structure, that was why they would grow much slower than humans, although it wasn't a clear boundary for that. It might explain why Yao Wang kept a young appearance for almost 4000 years.

That man's appearance curved with ripeness, which was distinctively unmatched to his real age, as if he had already endured hundreds of years. Twenty-three was the age for male adults, but it was totally extraordinary for cities like them. As if like he contented time to develop such rapid.

So, he became that appalling?

"He is so horrible…" Eton murmured after a while, and Arthur looked at him, confused.

"Horrible? I don't really understand you, isn't it an illusion?" Arthur looked at the man sat in opposition of them. He seems innocent with gentle smile, appeared much 'normal' than Alfred, who was always overactive.

Eton shook head, but didn't say anything more. Was I the only who realized it? He thought. Or that man…

He suddenly noticed that the man starting at him, that made the marine blue in his eyes flamingly shining, which frightened Eton. He immediately escaped from having eye contact with the man, and noticed that he actually fear about it.

The negotiation ends with unsurprised no result. Arthur left immediately after it finished, Eton was concentrating on arranging documents thus failed to notice someone came near behind him.

And he even frozen when someone attached him at back suddenly,

Eton raised his head with astonishment when the one touched his shoulder, and he found that the young capital of the U.S stood at back and smiled to him.

Eton shook but without any expression for it, "What can I do for you, Mr. Jones?" He said in icy tone.

"Excuse me, my name is James. D.C. Jones, do not just call me 'Mr. Jones, it may cause confusion between Alfred and me.'"

"…" Come on, every city share family names with their nations, what can I do for that…

"So please just call me 'James', by the way, could I call you 'Eton' in return?" Eton frowned when heard that, especially when he saw little smiles on that man's face. He really felt uncomfortable that people who first met call him by his first name.

"…As you wish." Tried of ignoring such sense in mind, Eton answered gently.

"Then, Eton," stop it, you awful American! Eton shot in mind, so that James even did not notice waves underneath, "what's your opinion on the negotiation?"

"Meaningless." Eton continued arranging document without turning an eyelash since he didn't know what the man intended to do.

"Don't you have any interesting points on the invasion the U. S. launched in Canada? I supposed that you might have some." James. D. C. Jones said in a provocative tone, and he stared at Eton in the meantime.

Eton provided a sudden eye contact with him since he felt his blood boil when heard that.

"Mr. Washington…right, Sir James, I don't know whether you intended to quarrel with me, but I really don't think that your invasion was just brilliant since it made my younger brother's home out of recognition, and that's why I don't want to talk to you like that with smile as well, are you serious by the way?"

"Off course not, Mr. London, I don't think so as well, it was actually in opposite direction," the man said with smile, "I heard that you are described to be a person who cares your younger brothers so much, now it is proved to be true."

Eton blinked with his deep green eyes shining.

"Seems you misunderstood me, that was what one of your beloved younger brother – he is my elder brother - told me. I just noticed that my elder brother shared first name with your younger brother in the Frigid Zone."

"What's the point you intended to say?" Eton understood that the so-called 'younger brother' in the man's words was New York, but he didn't know why he put him and the 'York' they attacked in the same breath. Is he really all right?

As if do not realise what was he just said, James smiled mystically.

"Noting at all. Actually I just wanna greet you though this special trip. York missed you for long." The man shrugged and said, "I am actually admire your sprit and belief, as you know, both sides are unique thus you could not choose to abandoned either of them."

"I didn't think so since your nation stands independently. I would definitely assist York since he is my younger brother." Eton started at the man in a strong sense while felt cold sweat in his pinching hands.

"Right, then which 'York' was the one you mentioned?" James smiled happily when noticed deep red coloured Eton's cheeks,, "Ok, it's time for me to leave, hope we can have a more pleasure conversation next time. The weather here seemed to be not so good today, by the way."

…God blessed me do not meet you again…Eton swore in a rather polite way while having another idea about the counter-settlement in his mind.

(The end of next August)

Flurried footsteps occurred in a spacious house broke the silence in it. The person who came to the house was an officer with white hair, he whispered to the early youth, and left immediately after that.

Eton pushed door of the office to open in no hurry,, and bowed slightly to Arthur, who was signing documents besides the desk.

"My Excellency, a message from Downing Street said that our mission had already completed."

Arthur raised his head and smiled with pride.

"Since those militia lacked of battle wise, their city was forced to open directly, as I predicted before."

"And the White House also had been burned, it is said that their president escaped to Virginia." Eton answered drily, as if he just said something happened to others.

"Well done, our next mission is capturing Baltimore, then we can end the war within this year." Seemed to notice something, Arthur said, "Eh…Eton?"

His assistant lifted his head with no attitude developed on his delicate baby face.

"Thanks to your strategy, otherwise it would last longer." Arthur prised with pleasure shining in his verdant eyes, "then, what about the guy scared you?"

"Seems to be seriously injured, might not be able to move." Eton answered with no attitude.

"Did he affront you?" Arthur asked in light voice.

"…Probably." Eton said in flat tone after considering.

"Ah." Arthur took a tumble with seemingly embarrassing. His assistant appeared to be as weak as kitten, but Eton's feedback to those 'strangers' were extremely vital.

The young capital seemed running into it, then he might learn a lesson from now on, right?

"Atishoo!" James. DC. Jones sat beside the desk sneezed, which made his face distorted with sharp pain on his injuries.

"Hey, don't push yourself too much, you work addict," after heard it, the man with golden hair came and mocked in ironic tone, "since you even cannot move."

"Come on, don't just make sensitive remarks, but do something to help, if you really have the sense of sympathy…" James responded with teeth popped up. York looked at his younger brother while signing resignedly.

"Ritht…leave them to me." York grabbed his younger brother's position then begun to deal with mountains of documents stood on the desk, and quickly finished one pile of them.

James surprised at his elder brother's effective working condition when seen he signed many documents such quick, and astonished about it from the bottom of his heart.

"You got Eton?", York asked while skipping every document on the desk.

"Oh?"

"Don't fire a bomb, you didn't notice? And you even tried to provoke Eton, you crazy nut!"

"...you didn't mention before."

"…." York stared at him wordlessly. Come on, you green hand. "Anyway, you hit a big fortune this time, don't be silly again, I told you!"

"His flushed face didn't appeal you?"

"…Sorry?"

"Don't tell me you even miss it in such a long period." James said in an unbelievable tone with really pity showed on his face.

"…Come on, I do know what you said…" York immediately recalled his memory on Eton, especially for his delicate baby face and limpid jasper eyes…His face would immediately flushed to be deep red when got temped, and his wrinkled thick eyebrow…

Oh wait! Those were not the point, "what are you intend to do?" York yelled out immediately after he noticed his younger brother's thoughts, which were totally out of track.

James offered no answer, he seemed digging into his mind while pointing his own chin. York felt unease for his extraordinary silence.

"James?"

"Never mind."

James watched his elder brother, who behaved extremely unusual, and his marine blue eyes blinked like a sleepy cat.

"STOP IT!" York shouted out, "I warm you, do not intent to do anything on him, forget it!"

"Oh? Right…got it." James enjoyed looking at York's uncontrolled emotional expression, and felt interesting rather than frighten.

"I told you…Eton is really horrible, you know he…right you might not know, he lives more than thousands of years, and even can be described as a more daunting living monster that more powerful than Arthur Kirkland, and, oh they always act in tricky ways…" His voice rose to emphasize, "You would definitely die for it!"

Whoo, just like a dancing monkey, James thought.

"…All right, do not worry…" James echoed while considering his next step, and sincerely apologized to his elder brother in his mind.

Sorry dude, Eton Kirkland is really worthy to challenge.

Hence, I wouldn't step back, although you may force me to do so.

The Second Independent War ended at Christmas Eve, as if it also 'felt' the calling from Christmas Day. Diplomats from Britain and the US signed an armistice in Gent, Belgium. Thus, the war finalized accordingly.

Britain didn't get any benefits from the war, they even rewarded positive trophies to the US Army and faced a big lose in the battle of Baltimore. The war finally ended for an agreement.

Eton Kirkland came to the meeting hall with Arthur, and he surprised about the existence of James D. C. Jones and York N. Jones came with Alfred to sign the agreement. They made Eton felt really hard to handle, since the former was really a troublesome one, and the latter was his younger brother that has never met again after Independent of his nation. Thus, he was trying to find out a solution while pretending that he was as cold as a blocked castle.

"E~~ton~~~" Like a golden furred hound found its favorite doll, York dashed to the baby faced youth.

…God. Like the sound of icebreaking, iron shield swept away for the sweet dreaming tone.

"…Ah, York." Eton hugged him with gentle smile, as they usually did in the past after accepting the opponent's attachment in a way that far more than natural. It marked a reality, York was his adorable younger brother, and would always be.

"Ah-ha, you full blooded brothers." Eton's smile stiffened when interruption comes ironically separate them from joyful re-encounter, and he realized who would be the fun killer.

"Such an impressive dual standards, your uncovered mask could never be such colorful." James stepped ahead with enticing smile symbolized a true devil.

Encountered darkness spread by his younger brother, York released Eton and turned to James. "I warn you." Rustled like a snake, York carefully made his voice only aimed to his target.

Unfortunately, sensitivity wasn't on the way to James. He came to the do-not-attaching youth without even a pause.

"God bless I've been dying to meet you, and I sincerely expects to meet you again, since our meeting in last year was unfortunately short, Eton honey." James said gently with obvious threat underneath, Eton shivered uncontrollably when heard it.

Fuck out your damning honey! Go to hell, James. DC. Jones! York nearly reached his boiling point.

"Oh, my pleasure! …That's what you mean? Aren't you, Mr. Jone-?"

"JAMES," The flaming blue in his eyes made Eton breathless, the man repeated in a soft but firm tone, "J-A-M-E-S."

"Fine, Sir James…" Eton tried to keep calm after deep breathing, "which important issues brought you here?"

"Certainly, I'm intent to talk with you about wounds on my body somewhere." James lifted his left hand as a signal.

Ah-ha, Mr. London, did embarrassing trouble you that much? Uncontrolled deep red coloured Eton's face, even he attempted to prevent being so, and it made his baby face more appealing than ever. Along with his moves, his light flaxen hair passed his ears, which was also in bloody red, and his eyes, even the one hidden behind the monocle, blinked even more crystal clear than spring water ranked as top clear in England.

James satisfied for his reflection, God bless him successfully to fulfill his attempt to meet Eton again.

A derisive smile appeared on James's face, and he glanced his elder brother, whose mouth half-opened since he felt shocked about what James just did.

It snowed at the moment, and light of snow brightened the room.

"Could I expect to receive present from you? You know, tonight will be Christmas Eve, and I assumes that you may recompense me on the purpose of showing your apologize for my injuries." James smiled while saying so; anyway he would never admit that the laugh seemed really tricky.

Are you kidding! Eton cursed in his mind while turning his ever redden face to different direction since he couldn't afford to be challenged like that anymore.

"You denied…right, never mind." Eton released by James's frustrated tone, but unfortunately missed the next part, "I'll pass a present to you instead, in a reluctant way."

…Wh-what did he just said?

James quickly grabbed and kissed Eton sooner after his declaration, and Eton stood still with blank though while was slightly bitten by James on his lips. Sound of inhalation arose around them at the same time, and the source was more than obvious.

"Pops!" "What the hell you just did!" two voices crashed, and James stood up again without touching his cheek that was coloured deep red by Eton's slap in his face. He also just slightly lifted his lips for his elder brother's questioning.

"Seems my Christmas present really amazes all of you."

Fuck your damning Christmas present! Eton grinded his lips by back of his left hand, and felt his self-esteem had been badly challenged.

However, familiar voice from his surrounding ruined his mask of being a restrained gentleman.

"…Thus I'd like to pass a Christmas present to Eton as well." Even before his word ended, York came and grabbed Eton into his arms, and immediately deep-kissed him.

"What the hell are you all do to Eton, go to hell!" As if changed from sleeping beauty to boiling volcano, Arthur – our sincerely Mr. United Kingdom – shouted out crazily.

"Come here Arthur, I also wanna pass Christmas gift to you. Ah, wait, you haven't send yours to me." Alfred interrupted.

"I curse you death, is that all right?" Arthur replied immediately, but… "Go away, wh-what the hell are you…I said GO AWAY, HAMBURGER ADDICT!"

Bell for 0 o'clock just came at the moment, it announced the day of Christmas finally comes with snow and sparks.

Geez, You did care about ending? Come on, the best ending was no ending, don't you think so?

-CH2 Christmas present- END

TBC


End file.
